Changer
by wordboy
Summary: Answering a distress beacon proves that no good deed goes unpunished.
1. Part One

"Changer" Time: Sometime during Season Three, after Self-Inflicted Wounds II: Wait For The Wheel, before Eat Me.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part One: Do My Eyes Deceive Me.?  
  
She looked up from the console and almost gave in to the exhaustion she had fought for so long. Her attackers had done a good job disabling her ship. The engines were dead, her weapons destroyed, the communications system nearly wrecked. If she possessed a solid body, she would be shuddering in fear.  
  
Is this my lot in life, she wondered as she watched static dance across the viewscreen. My people are hunted because of what we are and what we can do. No matter where we go, either in Peacekeeper space, Scarran space or the Uncharted Territories. Always the same prejudice, the same hatred, the same fear.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't try anymore. Maybe it's time to give up and end the running.  
  
A secondary screen coming to life attracted her attention. According to the information she was barely able to read through the cracked surface, there was another ship in the area. For a microt, she was afraid that her attackers had returned. But as more information streamed across the damaged screen, she realized that it was a Leviathan and managed to relax. Maybe there was hope for her yet; maybe the crew of the Leviathan could help her. Maybe this time would be different.  
  
I'm too much of an optimist, she thought as she started working on the comm.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
John watched the ship on the viewscreen and sighed in resignation. The small vessel looked like it had been through a war; the hull was pitted and burned black from weapons fire. There were no lights showing and the ship was drifting.  
  
"Someone's put a beating on her," he said quietly.  
  
As he stepped up next to John, D'Argo asked, "Pilot, are you sure this is the source of the distress signal?"  
  
Pilot's image in the clamshell looked down. "Yes, D'Argo. These are the correct coordinates. That ship is the source of the signal."  
  
"Any sign of life?"  
  
"There are faint life readings, which indicate." Pilot hesitated, frowned and began tapping instructions into his console.  
  
"Pilot? Are there any life signs?"  
  
"Yes, D'Argo. There must be something interfering with the sensors. For a moment, I couldn't identify the life form."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now, the sensors have cleared. The life form is Sebacean."  
  
At the sound of footsteps, John turned and watched Aeryn walk into Command, Rygel hovering right behind her.  
  
"That's the ship," she asked.  
  
"It looks dead," Rygel said. "If it's dead, why are we still here?"  
  
"Moya's picking up a life sign, probably Sebacean."  
  
Rygel stared at the screen for a microt then shook his head. "Given the obvious extent of the damage, anyone who survived probably won't be around much longer. Besides, do you really want to be around if the people who caused that damage come back?"  
  
"You're really buckin' for sainthood, ain't ya, Sparky." John gave Rygel an annoyed look. "Recognize it, Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn looked over the ship and shrugged. "A small transport vessel. Probably a longer-range version of a transport pod. I can't see any markings. Pilot, any weaponry?"  
  
"Moya's sensors are detecting two cannon mounts, but both have been destroyed."  
  
"Any generated power?"  
  
"Batteries only, probably enough for bare minimum life support. Most likely.wait. There's another signal coming in. Audio only."  
  
"Put it on."  
  
There was a burst of static from the speakers. Then, faintly, they heard the woman's voice. "Please.help. In the name of the Eternal Water.help me."  
  
John exchanged looks with D'Argo and Aeryn and nodded. "Hang on. We'll be brining you into our hanger. Pilot, deploy the docking web. Bring it in close to the med bay."  
  
"Yes, Commander."  
  
As they started from Command, D'Argo tapped his comm. "Chiana, Jool, get down to the med bay. We've found the source of the distress signal. Pilot's bringing it onboard."  
  
"We'll meet you there, D'Argo."  
  
Rygel watched them for a microt then turned back to the screen. "I hope we don't regret this," he muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As the oversized bay doors slid open, the small ship's ramp began to lower. John started forward, glanced back over his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see both Aeryn and D'Argo with their weapons drawn.  
  
"A little paranoid, don't you think?"  
  
"Better to lean more on the side of caution," Aeryn said. "Don't want to get caught with our shirts down."  
  
"Caught with our pants down," John corrected.  
  
D'Argo shook his head dismissively. "Whatever. The point is, someone attacked this ship. There may be a very good reason for it. Better to be prepared."  
  
"If you say so." John watched Jool and Chiana roll a gurney toward the damaged ship. He then walked to the ramp, looked into the darkened interior and said, "Hello."  
  
Footsteps and a hint of movement preceded the woman's voice. "Yes. I'm here. Thank you."  
  
As she walked down the ramp, they could see the young woman was young, dressed in a silver-gray jumpsuit and knee-high boots. Her shoulder-length hair was tinted purple and was matted with sweat and grime. Her brown eyes went from John, Chiana and Jool to Aeryn and D'Argo. To their raised weapons, specifically.  
  
"I'm unarmed. My name is Dari," she said as she raised her hands. "I mean you no harm."  
  
"I'm sure you don't," Aeryn said. "Who attacked you and why were you attacked?"  
  
Dari regarded Aeryn with a blank look and leaned on the gurney. "It was pirates. They must have thought a small, lightly armed transport would make an easy target."  
  
D'Argo frowned. "Are you carrying anything of value?"  
  
"Just my personal possessions and a small amount of currency. Nothing that would be of interest to anyone but me."  
  
"And the pirates just gave up?"  
  
"In the course of the attack, my ship's power plant began to overload. Thinking an explosion imminent, they left the area. Left me to die. I was able to get the power plant under control before it exploded. Unfortunately, that only left me with battery power and no way to repair my ship." Dari took a deep breath, closed her eyes and shook her head. "I was barely able to send out the distress signal."  
  
John chewed his lower lip and considered. "Weren't you afraid the pirates would pick up the signal and come back?"  
  
"It was a calculated risk. If the pirates came back, at least my end would be quick. But I prayed to Li'jha for salvation and my prayers were answered." Her knees buckled. "I don't feel well." Dari collapsed into John's arms.  
  
As John lifted her onto the gurney, Chiana said, "Is it just me or does anyone else have a problem with her story?"  
  
"Well, something doesn't quite ring true. Still, I think we should get going, just in case."  
  
"You think she may not have been attacked," Jool asked as she started to push the gurney toward the med bay. "What happened to her ship, then?"  
  
"Oh she was definitely attacked. The question remains, who attacked her and why was she attacked?" D'Argo looked over the ship again and converted his Qualta Rifle back to its blade configuration. "I'll go through the ship while the DRDs do a damage assessment."  
  
Aeryn holstered her pulse pistol. "Pilot, get Moya under way." She looked back at John, who was staring at the gurney. "Something wrong?"  
  
John didn't answer immediately, just continued to watch Jool begin her examination. "I don't know. Have you ever felt like you've stumbled across something but you have no idea what it is?"  
  
"Yes. Usually when you start talking." Aeryn grinned at the sour look John gave her. "Pilot, are there any systems that she could have come from?"  
  
"There are several systems that could be within range of her ship, Officer Sun. Do you wish to set course for one of them?"  
  
Aeryn exchanged a look with John. "No, not until we can talk to her again. Should we."  
  
A gasp from the med bay cut Aeryn off. Turning, she and John saw Jool back away from the gurney. "What the frell.?"  
  
John and Aeryn ran to the med bay. "What's the prob.the hell?" John looked at the gurney and his eyes went wide. "What the hell?"  
  
Where Dari had been was now what looked like a mass of cloudy gel that reminded John of mound of Vaseline. The gel's surface seemed to ripple and undulate in response to unseen stimulus.  
  
Hey, I saw this movie, John thought. "It's the Blob! Where's Steve McQueen when you need him?" John leaned close to the gel and frowned. "Looks like Jell-O. Dari turned into this?"  
  
"I was about to start examining her. It looked for a microt like her flesh was starting to melt. Then she changed into this."  
  
"That's weird. Is there any chance what did this to her could do it to us?"  
  
Jool considered for a microt then shrugged and picked up her scanner. "I won't know that until I know what did it to her. Now go away and let me work."  
  
"I know what it is."  
  
John turned to Aeryn. Her face had become a hard mask and her hand was drifting back to her pulse pistol. "Care to share, Aeryn?"  
  
"It's a changer."  
  
"A changer? I've heard of them." Jool's face brightened as she began to work with the scanner. "Supposedly, they can assume any form imaginable."  
  
"You mean she's a shape-shifter? Cool." John gently pressed his hand against the mass of gel that had been Dari. "Aeryn, what do you."  
  
Pilot's voice cut him off. "Excuse me, but we're receiving a signal."  
  
"Who's it from, Pilot?"  
  
"It's coming from a ship at the very extreme limit of Moya's sensors. They're identifying themselves as representatives of the Shralasen Hegemony. They're apparently searching for an escaped criminal. Do you wish to speak with them?"  
  
John watched D'Argo leave Dari's ship and nodded slowly. "Yeah, put them on."  
  
A microt later, a man's voice was heard. It sounded rough and gravelly to John. "I am Sunistas, Associate Constable with the Shralasen Hegemony. We are searching for a dangerous criminal who is fleeing from justice. Her ship was last seen in this sector."  
  
"A small transport ship," Aeryn asked in a tightly controlled voice.  
  
"Small, but armed. She put up stiff resistance during the pursuit. We thought the ship on the verge of exploding due to damage to its power plant."  
  
John frowned. "So you just left this criminal to die?"  
  
"Flight from Shralasen justice is punishable by death, sir. When we didn't pick up the detonation, we came back to investigate. Did you find the ship?"  
  
John started to say no, but Aeryn cut him off. "Yes, we did."  
  
"Do not enter the ship. The criminal is a changer. We would have to take extreme measures, if the creature escapes."  
  
"Well, that's a bit of a moot point," John said quietly. "We've already opened the ship."  
  
Sunistas was silent for a microt. "What?"  
  
"We thought she was Sebacean. We have her contained, though."  
  
The Constable hesitated again. "I see. We should rendezvous with you in five arns."  
  
"What kind of extreme measures were you just referring to?"  
  
"We will rendezvous with you in five arns. Be ready." The speakers went silent.  
  
"Well, that sounds ominous enough." D'Argo stared at the gurney and shook his head. "That must be why Pilot couldn't get a clear reading on her life signs at first. She was changing into a Sebacean. Changers are supposed to be deceitful, a race of criminals who use their abilities to."  
  
Dari's voice sounded in their minds. "Don't believe the rumors, Luxan. Some say your people are unthinking brutes who respond to any conflict with violence. Is that true?"  
  
John walked back to the gurney. "Is it true what Sunshine said? Are you a criminal?"  
  
"What do you know about the Shralasen?"  
  
"Nothing much," Aeryn said. "They keep to themselves and their home system. Why?"  
  
"To the Shralasen, different equates with criminal. Any race they don't know, any life form they don't recognize, anyone who doesn't follow Shralasen law to the letter is criminal."  
  
Chiana stepped up next to D'Argo. "Sounds familiar."  
  
"Believe me, Nebari culture is extremely liberal compared to the Shralasen. That was my crime, being the very definition of the word different. In fact."  
  
John held up a hand and silence Dari. "Wait a minute. Can you change into something with a mouth? I have enough voices in my head."  
  
"Of course. I apologize."  
  
As they watched, Dari's gelatinous form began to change and grow. She soon took on her Sebacean form. "I didn't want to start changing form without first telling you." She looked at John and frowned. "You look Sebacean, but you're not. Close, but different enough."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"When I collapsed, you caught me. I was able to read your genetic structure. It's part of how I can almost perfectly mimic other forms."  
  
"Through your clothes?"  
  
"My clothes are part of me." As they watched, Dari's clothes changed to a duplicate of Aeryn's, then Jool's, then Chiana's. After a microt, she changed back to her gray jumpsuit and boots.  
  
"Your genetic structure is similar to a Sebacean's, but it's different enough to be unique."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"The Shralasen won't recognize your species any more than I do."  
  
"And the Shralasen don't like anyone different." John winced. "I believe the operative word is oops."  
  
They stood for a microt in uncomfortable silence. "What did you do to get on their shit list?" John half expected Dari's confused look. "What did you do to get them mad at you?"  
  
Dari glanced at the deck and laughed. There was no humor in it. "I was sleeping. The Shralasen Constabulary conduct regular sweeps of their population centers, looking for dissidents and unregistered aliens. They found me when I was asleep."  
  
"Moya's sensors registered you as a Sebacean," D'Argo said. "If you can assume a form that completely, how could they detect you?"  
  
"When I'm asleep or unconscious, I revert to my natural form, as I did here. They scanned while I was asleep. That was how they found me."  
  
Aeryn waved a hand at Dari's ship. "So you stole that ship and escaped."  
  
"I know Sebaceans have no use for aliens.which does make me wonder why you're here on a Leviathan with a Luxan, a Nebari, an Interon and whatever he is. But that's not important at the moment. I did not steal that ship. If I can get the computer up and running again, I can show you my ownership papers."  
  
"Maybe later. I'm sure you'll understand if we put you in a cell until the Shralasen arrive." Dari started to protest, but she closed her mouth without speaking and nodded once.  
  
"You must do what you feel is right."  
  
"I'll take her," John said. "Come on, Odo. Let's go find you a bucket to sleep in."  
  
As she followed John, Dari said, "I don't understand many of the things you say."  
  
"No one does, Dari. I'm the wind. Let's go."  
  
As she watched John and Dari leave the med bay, Aeryn asked, "What did you find, D'Argo?"  
  
"Just as she said, some personal possessions and some currency. Nothing out of the ordinary. Do you believe her?"  
  
"I don't know. There are races that will go to the most insane extremes to maintain their isolation. Still." Aeryn looked back at Dari's ship. "Can her ship be repaired?"  
  
D'Argo nodded. "The damage is extensive, but it can all be repaired. What are you thinking? Get the ship repaired and get her out of here?"  
  
"And starburst right after that. Let's get to it."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Part Two

"Changer" Time: Sometime during Season Three, after Self-Inflicted Wounds II: Wait For The Wheel, before Eat Me.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Two: Seeing Is Believing  
  
Dari looked around the cell as John closed the door behind her. "Is this really necessary? I'm no threat to you or your friends."  
  
John stared through the bars and nodded. "I'm sure you're not. The problem is, you've got some small-minded, not to mention nasty sounding cops coming after you. We're just covering our asses. Not that it'll help. It never does."  
  
Rygel rounded a corner and approached the cell slowly. He stared at Dari and frowned. "So this is a changer? Turn into something. A Hynerian, perhaps."  
  
Dari crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "I don't perform tricks for audiences, Hynerian. At any rate, I couldn't become a Hynerian, even if I wanted to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I may be able to change shape at will, but I can't change my body's mass. There's an upper and lower limit to the form I can assume. I could probably mimic the Nebari girl, but not much smaller."  
  
Rygel stared for a microt. "Your loss," he said.  
  
John patted Rygel on the head and began to push him away from the door. "Thank you for contributing to the discussion, Sparky. Why don't you go find a mirror and practice being pretentious and condescending? Might come in handy when Sunshine and the boys get here." He watched Rygel turn the corner then glanced back at the cell. "Pilot, can you send a few DRDs down here to keep an eye on our guest?"  
  
"Do you think that's necessary, Commander?"  
  
"We've already annoyed the Shralasen by letting Dari out. I don't want to throw gas on the fire by letting her escape."  
  
"Understood. I'll send four DRDs to the cell."  
  
Dari watched him walk back to the cell. "Where do you come from, Commander?"  
  
"A little blue planet in the middle of nowhere. Maybe one of these days, after God's through using me for comic relief, I'll be able to go back. And my name's John."  
  
"I will pray to Li'jha, goddess of the Eternal Water, that you'll succeed."  
  
"Thanks, but right now, I'll be happy to live through the next few arns."  
  
As John started walking away, Dari looked grim. "You probably won't make it, John."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The Shralasen ship that was centered in the viewscreen looked to John like nothing more than a large brick in space, its dark gray color making it hard to see. He could see no markings on the ship's hull.  
  
"Wow," John said. "Now that's an impressive design." He looked at Aeryn, D'Argo and Rygel and sighed. "Well, let's get this over with. Pilot, get them on the horn."  
  
On the screen appeared the image of a squat being. The face was smooth and nearly featureless. It was hard to see the Shralasen; the gray color of the wall behind him was the same as his skin tone.  
  
"There is an unknown alien among you," he said.  
  
John glanced at Aeryn and D'Argo. "Hi! How y'doin'? We're fine, thanks."  
  
"You're Sunistas," Aeryn asked.  
  
"Yes. Our sensors do not indicate the changer, but we are indicating an unknown life form. Where is it?"  
  
"The changer is in the form of a Sebacean," D'Argo said.  
  
"What about the unknown life form?"  
  
"Unknown life form? There aren't any unknown life forms." D'Argo waved a hand at John and Aeryn. "There are two Sebaceans, a Nebari, a Hynerian and an Interon. We also travel with a Banik, but he's off Moya right now. Perhaps you're picking up Pilot."  
  
Sunistas looked off to one side. "No. We have filtered out the pilot's life signs, along with the Leviathan's biologics. There is a life form that is unknown to us. There will be grave consequences if you do not reveal it to us."  
  
John held up he hands and took a step forward. "Look, dude, we don't want any trouble. We're just passing through on our way to somewhere else."  
  
"Then give us the alien."  
  
"Look, we're all aliens until we get to know each other. Why don't you." Sunistas growled, cutting John off. As the image of the Shralasen constable disappeared from the screen, John shrugged. "Okay, it sounded better when Koenig said it to Maya. Now what?"  
  
On the clamshell, Pilot looked concerned. "There's an energy build up on the Shralasen ship."  
  
"Are they charging weapons?" Aeryn felt herself tense as she began to anticipate action.  
  
"No, Officer Sun. The energy seems to be coming from the center of their ship. It would appear.wait. The changer is returning to her natural form!"  
  
As he ran from Command, with John and Aeryn close behind, D'Argo yelled, "Track her!"  
  
"I can't, D'Argo! Her natural form doesn't register on Moya's internal sensors!"  
  
"Wonderful," John muttered. "No good deed goes unpunished. Okay, based on what she told me, Dari can't mimic Rygel."  
  
"Well, at least she has some sense," Aeryn said quietly.  
  
"He's too small. She can turn into the rest of us. Buckwheat, stay in Command. Try to get Sunshine back on the horn. Don't tell him Dari's escaped."  
  
Chiana's voice sounded concerned over the comm. "What the frell's going on up there?"  
  
"Negotiations broke down and Dari's gone over the wall."  
  
"So we're frelled."  
  
"Basically. Look, you and Jool start checking the lower tiers, we'll get up here."  
  
"That'll take forever, Crichton," Jool said, her voice an annoying whine.  
  
"The less time you spend bitching about it, the faster it'll get done."  
  
As they rounded a corner, Aeryn said, "Pilot, what's the status of the Shralasen ship?"  
  
"The energy readings are returning to normal, Officer Sun. However, there are now no life signs onboard the ship."  
  
The three of them stopped in the middle of an intersection and looked around. "How could there be no life signs," D'Argo said. "Could they be shielded?"  
  
"I don't think so. It's almost as if they.where did you come from?"  
  
"Pilot?"  
  
"There's a Shralasen here!"  
  
"A Shralasen? How.?"  
  
"One just appeared in Command," Rygel called out.  
  
"Where the frell are they coming from?"  
  
Aeryn drew her pulse pistol and swept the corridor. "Doesn't matter where they're coming from. We're being invaded!"  
  
John drew his own pistol. "Yeah, Aeryn, but it looks like they've hooked up with Scotty and gotten a hold of a transporter."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
The voice came from behind them. "Meaning we have seen through your deception."  
  
John, Aeryn and D'Argo turned slowly. Not far down the corridor stood Sunistas and three other Shralasen. All had weapons drawn and aimed. "Lower your weapons and you will not be harmed."  
  
"What's the problem, Sunshine? We didn't give you the answer you wanted?" John kept his voice calm and level, hoping to defuse the situation before it got any worse.  
  
"You are the problem. You appear to be Sebacean, but your life signs are unknown to us." Sunistas walked up to John and looked him over. "The external appearance is a close match, but there are internal differences that must be investigated."  
  
John swallowed. "Investigated how?"  
  
"Usually through dissection."  
  
"Oh great. Any other bits of happiness you'd like to give us, Doctor Mengele?"  
  
"There must be punishment for harboring both an unknown alien and the changer criminal."  
  
D'Argo's eyes narrowed. "What kind of punishment?"  
  
Sunistas considered. "Both crimes carry the death penalty. The sentence will be carried out once we have found the changer."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Rygel's voice was full of anger. "Once again we've gotten into a bad situation because of you. Crichton, you are a curse!"  
  
"Rygel, shut up!" D'Argo looked around Command. The five of them stood in front of the viewscreen. "You know, if you kill us, you won't out live us."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you have allies who will not react well to your death." Sunistas began to pace around Command. "That is of no concern to me. This is our sovereign space; we will do what we must to protect our people."  
  
"We did nothing to threaten your people," Aeryn said, anger clear in her voice. "All we did was respond to a distress signal."  
  
"From someone we thought was Sebacean." John looked from one Shralasen to the next. "What did you want us to do? Ignore it and possibly let someone die?"  
  
Sunistas looked around Command and shook his head. "The affairs of other races don't concern us. We are trying to protect our people and maintain the purity of our race. You, Sebacean, should understand that."  
  
"I understand it," Aeryn said. "That doesn't mean I approve of it."  
  
Two Shralasen, both carrying what looked like long tubes, walked into Command. "Associate Constable, the cell they say the changer was in is empty. Shall we begin to search?"  
  
John took a step forward. "Look, maybe we can make a deal."  
  
Sunistas's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "A deal?"  
  
"Yeah. We know Moya a lot better than you do. If we search, it'll go a lot faster."  
  
The Shralasen constable stepped closer to John. "And what do you expect in return?"  
  
"We just want to be left to go on our way."  
  
"That does present a problem. You are still an unknown life form. What will be done about that?"  
  
"Something that doesn't include me being sliced up like sushi would be a good start."  
  
Sunistas's jaw jutted out and his head tilted to one side. "I will consider it. Until I come to a decision, you will be kept in a cell. As for searching, I suggest you do it quickly."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
From a small vent in the ceiling of Command, Dari watched the exchange. A wave of sadness past through her gelatinous form; because of her, these people were in danger of losing their lives. They may very well die because they were willing to answer a distress signal.  
  
She watched them file out of Command then checked the small vial, syringe and the small device she carried within herself. It had taken her a few microts to get back to the medical bay and a few more to find the correct vial. The microts it had taken her to return to her ship and get the unit had seemed like an eternity. It was a desperate ruse she had come up with, but she saw no other way of dealing with the Shralasen.  
  
Time to act, Dari thought as she slid down the channel.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chiana rounded a corner and listened to Aeryn and D'Argo.  
  
"Where would you go to conceal your life signs," D'Argo asked.  
  
"The neurocluster," Aeryn answered. "We'll start there and work out. Chiana, where are you?"  
  
"I'm going to check on Pilot, make sure he's all right, then I'll start down."  
  
"Jool?"  
  
"I'm on tier seven."  
  
"Rygel?"  
  
"Tier eighteen."  
  
"All right. D'Argo, I'll start on tier thirteen."  
  
"Which leaves me with the lower tiers. Thank you very much, Aeryn."  
  
As she entered Pilot's den, Chiana asked, "Are we really going to turn her in?"  
  
"The Shralasen aren't going to give us much choice, Pip." John sounded thoroughly disgusted. "The good of the many, the needs of the few and all that crap."  
  
"Even though she really hasn't done anything to us?"  
  
"I hate it, too, but it ain't like we got a helluva lot of choice. Just make sure you find her pretty damn pronto."  
  
"Don't worry. We're on it." Chiana climbed onto Pilot's console. "Everything all right, Pilot?"  
  
"Moya is concerned about this turn of events, as am I. It seems that every time we attempt to be compassionate, we end up in danger."  
  
"Well, it's like John said before, no good deed goes unpunished. We'll get through this, somehow. Maybe."  
  
Aeryn's voice cut her off. "I think I may have found something. I don't think I'm alone here."  
  
"Are you still on tier thirteen?" From the sound of his voice, D'Argo was starting to run.  
  
"Yes, but stay where you are. If I see one of you here, I might think it's the changer. Wait.what the frell." There was a click and the comm went dead.  
  
"Aeryn? Aeryn!" John sounded near panic. "Is anyone near Aeryn?"  
  
Chiana jumped from Pilot's console and started running. "I'm on my way!"  
  
"Jool! Rygel! One of you get to tier thirteen!"  
  
The comm chirped again and Chiana heard pulse fire. "I'm all right," Aeryn called out. "Dari turned into some kind of animal and jumped me! She's heading out of the neurocluster!"  
  
D'Argo called out, "Pilot, seal the access shafts and put DRDs on all the air circulator vents. If we can keep her on tier thirteen."  
  
Sunistas's angry voice cut D'Argo off. "You fools! You should have done that first! Return to Command! We will conduct the search!"  
  
"Frell you, fek-face," Chiana muttered.  
  
"What did you say, Nebari?"  
  
"Nothing. Talking to myself." Chiana sighed in frustration and continued down the corridor.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
At the sound of footsteps, John looked up. He sighed in relief when he saw Aeryn step in front of the cell door.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm going to have some bruises on my back where she hit me, and maybe a headache from my head hitting the deck, but otherwise, I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just peachy." John looked around then lowered his voice. "You know that the only one you can trust is Rygel."  
  
"Because he's the only one Dari can't mimic. That doesn't fill me with optimism, but you're right. She could even be one of the Shralasen."  
  
"Or she could be hiding most anywhere." John waved a hand at the air vent along the back wall of the cell. "Vents like that are just barely big enough for a DRD, but in her natural form, she'd probably be able to slip through them like Drano through a clogged drain."  
  
Their comms clicked. "Sebacean, where are you?"  
  
"I stopped to check on John."  
  
"Bring him to Command. And be quick! My patience is nearly exhausted."  
  
Aeryn glanced upward and shook her head. "I hope you have some ideas," she said as she opened the cell door.  
  
"We'll come up with something. Remember, inspiration's my specialty." John tried to ignore the uncertain look on Aeryn's face. "Hey, if worse comes to worse, we can always go out in a blaze of glory."  
  
"Let's not let it get to that point."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I have dispatched two of my men to tier thirteen to search for the changer." Sunistas paced around Command, his eyes drifting from John to Aeryn and back again. "They are using specialized scanning equipment that will detect the changer."  
  
"Why didn't you use this equipment before," D'Argo growled.  
  
"I did not feel it necessary. I believed you would not be foolish enough to try and aid the changer."  
  
"We aren't helping anyone, you welnitz," Rygel grumbled. "We responded to a distress signal. And this only proves that I was once again right. We should have never brought her onboard Moya!"  
  
Jool shook her head as Chiana slapped Rygel in the back of his head. "Must you carry on at a time like this? You're worse than a child!"  
  
Chiana turned a surprised look toward Jool. "You're one to talk. You haven't stopped whining since you were thawed out."  
  
"Enough, Chiana." Aeryn watched D'Argo pace then turned to Sunistas. "What exactly did this changer do to earn a death sentence?"  
  
"She is a dangerous alien. Her shape changing abilities would make it easy for her to gain access to any military or government facility."  
  
"Do you have any evidence that she did this?"  
  
"She would have. Better to remove the threat than deal with the consequences."  
  
John shook his head. "So, if you knew a baby was going to grow up to be a ruthless dictator who'd kill millions, you'd be all for killing the baby?"  
  
Sunistas frowned and considered. "If it would ensure the continued survival and prosperity of the Shralasen people, then yes, we most likely would."  
  
D'Argo stopped pacing and turned to the Shralasen. "Did you ever consider that she wasn't going to do anything?"  
  
"She is a changer. She is by nature deceitful, a born criminal." Sunistas turned as two Shralasen walked into Command. "Report, Deputy."  
  
One of the two handed a compact scanner to Sunistas. "We found these traces on tier thirteen, Associate Constable."  
  
Sunistas touched a control on the side of the scanner and watched information stream across the display. "Fascinating." He handed the scanner back to the deputy and took a step toward Aeryn. "You were on tier thirteen, Sebacean. Correct?"  
  
Aeryn exchanged a look with John. "Yes. I was searching through the neurocluster."  
  
"How were you injured?"  
  
"Dari came out of her hiding place, turned into some kind of creature and jumped me. I got cut when I hit the deck. What did you find?"  
  
"A trace of Sebacean blood combined with traces of a protein gel similar to that left by the changer." Sunistas took another step. "What happened in the neurocluster?"  
  
Now Aeryn took a step forward, her voice matching the defiant look on her face. "I told you. She changed into."  
  
"What kind of creature did she turn into?"  
  
"I don't know. She hit me from behind. Al I saw was a large moving."  
  
Sunistas took another step forward and nodded. The other two Shralasen raised their weapons. "End this charade, changer, and I will make sure your death is quick."  
  
A look of disbelief crossed Aeryn's face. "You're frelled, you know that, don't you?"  
  
Before anyone could react, Sunistas reached out and grabbed Aeryn's shirt. With almost no effort at all, he lifted her from the deck and easily threw her across Command.  
  
As Aeryn landed hard on the deck and rolled to the wall, Sunistas growled, "Enough of this! The truth! Now!"  
  
John started forward, suddenly overcome by dread. "Now, wait a microt, Sunshine."  
  
Aeryn pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and stared at the deck for a microt. The look she turned toward the Shralasen was one of barely controlled rage. With an angry growl, she reached for her pulse pistol.  
  
"Aeryn! No, don't.!"  
  
Aeryn squeezed off one shot, which slammed into the deck at Sunistas's feet. Before she could shoot again, the two Shralasen deputies opened fire.  
  
"No! Aeryn!"  
  
D'Argo drew his Qualta Blade and rushed the deputies as John ran for Aeryn. "Weapons down! Now! Jool! See to Aeryn!"  
  
John dropped to his knees and cradled Aeryn's head on his lap. "Aeryn! Oh God.why did you." He could feel tears begin to run down his face, and he choked back the emotions that were boiling inside him.  
  
Aeryn's eyes drifted to him, but John had no sense that she could see him. ".tactical.mis.calculation.p'rhaps."  
  
Jool knelt across from John and began to examine Aeryn. "I can't see any sign of injury. What do you feel?"  
  
"Numb.can't see." Aeryn's voice was becoming more of a whisper every microt.  
  
"We have to get her down to the med bay."  
  
".no.'s all right.'m fine."  
  
John brushed hair away from Aeryn's face. "Aeryn."  
  
She reached up and brushed fingertips against John's cheek. ".it could've.been magic."  
  
John took her hand and gently kissed it. "It was, Aeryn. Every minute." When she didn't respond, John leaned forward. "Aeryn?" He released her hand, and her arm fell to the deck. "Oh God." He was barely aware of Jool's gasp and Sunistas's footsteps behind him.  
  
"In a microt, the changer will return to its natural form. In fact, its internal structure should be returning to its gelatinous state." Sunistas held out a hand. One of the deputies handed him the scanner then returned his attention to D'Argo.  
  
Sunistas switched on the scanner. "Now we will see.wait.this can't be."  
  
"The hell it can't, you son of a." John hissed. He stood slowly and turned. There was barely controlled rage in his eyes.  
  
"You son of a bitch.you killed Aeryn."  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED 


	3. Part Three

"Changer" Time: Sometime during Season Three, after Self-Inflicted Wounds II: Wait For The Wheel, before Eat Me.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Three: State Of Change  
  
There was an argument going on behind him, yet he was almost unaware of it. All he could see was Aeryn's still form.  
  
"I don't understand," Sunistas said quietly. "I was sure the Sebacean was the changer."  
  
"Aeryn," John whispered. "Her name is.was.Aeryn."  
  
D'Argo grabbed the Shralasen's shoulder and spun him around. "Did it ever occur to you that you might be wrong?"  
  
Sunistas looked from D'Argo to John and nodded slowly. "There have been a few instances when similar errors have been made."  
  
"And that doesn't bother you at all, does it?" Chiana's voice was an angry hiss.  
  
"My mandate is to protect the Shralasen people. If innocents have to be sacrificed, then so be it."  
  
"The good of the many outweigh the needs of the few." John pulled his eyes away from Aeryn and turned to Sunistas. "Just find you god damn ball of goo and get the hell outta here."  
  
Sunistas considered John for a microt then nodded. "Yes. We will begin on tier thirteen and work out from there. In order to maintain security, I want all of you with us."  
  
John took a deep breath and nodded. "Give me a microt to take Aeryn back to her room."  
  
Sunistas began to protest, but stopped. "Furnel will accompany you. Rendezvous with you as soon as possible."  
  
John watched D'Argo and the others leave Command and tried to ignore the sadness on their faces. He couldn't let himself think about what they were feeling. If he did, he knew he would lose control of himself, and he was afraid of what that would lead to.  
  
He glanced at Furnel and wondered for a microt how the Shralasen knew one person from another. "Is Sunshine always that quick on the trigger?"  
  
Furnel's head tilted to one side. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Instead of finding out if Aeryn really was Aeryn or if she was Dari, he just opened fire."  
  
"The Sebacean fired first."  
  
"After she was accused of being an imposter, then thrown across the room. Don't know about you, but that'd make me edgy." John looked back at Furnel. He sighed when he saw the questioning look on the Shralasen's face. "Never mind. Let's just get Aeryn down to her room."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
She watched and waited, biding her time until she was clear. It wouldn't be long before she would act.  
  
Moving quickly, she reached Pilot's den in microts. Rather than enter through the door, she used the access shaft.  
  
Pilot looked up from his console as she dropped to the deck. His eyes went wide when she stepped into the light.  
  
"You! I should."  
  
"You should do nothing, Pilot. Trust me. I need you to do something."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
D'Argo leaned around a corner then proceeded down the corridor. The warm colors of Moya's walls were unchanged, but they felt different to him, almost as if there was a physical reaction to Aeryn's death.  
  
"We've been searching this tier for three arns," he said quietly. "I'm beginning to think she's not here anymore." He glanced back at John, who followed close behind.  
  
"Are you all right, John?" D'Argo had been concerned about John's state of mind since they started searching. His face was blank, his motions almost mechanical. When he spoke, it was in a dull monotone.  
  
"Fine, D'Argo," John answered. "Everything's wonderful now. Just another day in paradise." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"The last place the changer was seen was on tier thirteen," Sunistas grumbled, his arrogant tone more evident over the comm. "If this tier is sealed, then she shouldn't be able to move to another tier."  
  
"That would be the logical assumption," John said. "With our luck, though."  
  
"It would be unfortunate if the changer has slipped away! We might have to carry out sentencing if."  
  
"Threatening us won't make us find her any faster," Rygel said. "Why don't you use those scanners of yours to locate her?"  
  
"Our sensors do not function in the neurocluster, Hynerian," one of the deputies said. "The sensors are being used to search the rest of the tier."  
  
"Of course they don't," John whispered. "Why should they? Hey, D, I've been thinking. Since Dari wasn't impersonating Aeryn, she could still be impersonating someone else."  
  
"I had the same thought." D'Argo lowered his Qualta Rifle and leaned against the wall. "I'm not comfortable with Rygel being the only one we can be sure of."  
  
"I'm not crazy about it, either, but what choice do we have? I'm almost certain he'll."  
  
Their comms clicked. "Constable Sunistas, this is Dari, the one you're searching for." She sounded almost on the verge of hysterical laughter.  
  
"Where are you, changer? Show yourself. Then we can end this." John could hear the anger building in Sunistas's voice.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know. John, are you there?"  
  
John exchanged a look with D'Argo. "Yeah. I'm here."  
  
"I wanted to apologize for what's happened. I hadn't planned on this."  
  
"Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly on my day planner, either."  
  
Dari was silent for a microt. "You're angry with me, aren't you."  
  
"Who me? Hell no. I've got nothing but warm and fuzzy feeling for you, nothing but bonhomie. Trust me."  
  
"I wish I knew what all that meant. Well, so be it. You'll understand soon."  
  
Sunistas growled, "Pilot of Moya! Where is the changer's signal coming from?"  
  
Pilot sounded almost reluctant to answer. "The comm she's using is on tier ten."  
  
Dari laughed. "Oh, you've found me! Well, Sunistas? Are you coming? Catch me if you can!"  
  
"Oh God, she's got a death wish!" John started running.  
  
As he followed, D'Argo said, "And she's going to take us with her!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
John slid to a stop in the middle of an intersection and wished he and D'Argo hadn't separated. It's not like we had a choice, he thought. Pilot couldn't give us an exact location for Dari.  
  
John turned completely around and chewed his lower lip. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He turned again and for a microt thought he saw Aeryn standing behind him.  
  
Okay, John, none of that. Once these bastards are off Moya, then.  
  
Footsteps broke his train of thought and mercifully saved him from his own emotions. John looked around and saw Jool coming toward him, a look of apprehension on her face.  
  
"Where's Chiana," John asked when he got close.  
  
"We split up. She thought it would be faster searching this way." Jool looked around quickly. "Have you seen the changer?"  
  
"Not yet. Then again, she could be anyone or anything." John tapped his comm. "D, you see anything?"  
  
"Two annoyed Shralasens heading your way. Nothing else."  
  
"Terrific. Thanks."  
  
John turned at the sound of more footsteps. Two Shralasens came around the corner, both looking angry, both with weapons drawn. "Great. Mutt and Jeff. Look, guys, we haven't found her."  
  
"Crichton!"  
  
John looked down the corridor past Jool. Chiana was running toward him.with Jool at her side.  
  
John felt his eyes go wide. "What the.aw frell." He started to bring up his pulse pistol.  
  
The first Jool looked at the newcomers, then at the Shralasens. "Frell," she said in Dari's voice.  
  
Her body exploded.  
  
It was not a detonation, but rather an explosion of motion. Her body twisted and elongated, changing from the Interon form to.something else. As John watched, the changer leapt over him and dove for the two Shralasen. In a blur of motion, Dari changed forms and fought the deputies. One microt, she took on the form of a Sebacean, then a Luxan, then any number of animalistic forms. The two Shralasen did their best to defend themselves, but one was quickly and easily tossed toward John.  
  
As the first deputy continued to fight with Dari, John turned his attention to the second. As the deputy climbed to his feet, John grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to hold him back.  
  
"D'Argo, get over here," John heard Chiana call out.  
  
"I'm on my way! Hold."  
  
There was a click as someone cut into the circuit. "Deputy Gidlon! Deputy Naplas! What's you're status!" Sunistas didn't sound at all happy. "Report! Report!"  
  
The deputy John held spun and swung out with his right arm, striking John hard in the jaw. As he fell to the deck, John shook his head to clear his suddenly blurred vision. He rolled onto his back, looked up and saw the deputy taking aim for him. John started to get up.  
  
.then he heard the voice.  
  
"John! Stay down!"  
  
As a pulse blast exploded against the deputy's chest, John rolled over and felt his eyes go wide.  
  
Behind Jool and Chiana stood Aeryn, her pulse pistol aimed for the other deputy, waiting for a clear shot.  
  
I must be dreaming. I'm unconscious and Harvey's playing with my head again.  
  
Dari changed form yet again and enveloped the other deputy's head, arms and shoulders. He struggled for another microt. At the sound of shattering bones, the Shralasen went limp and dropped to the deck.  
  
John turned from Dari to Aeryn, anger and confusion battle with sheer joy for dominance in his mind. "Will someone please tell me what the frell's going on?"  
  
Aeryn walked up to John and helped him to his feet. "It was something Dari and I put together. She would impersonate me until we could get the Shralasen off Moya."  
  
"And you couldn't tell us?" Chiana sounded both relieved and angry.  
  
"There wasn't time, Chiana," Dari said as she returned to her Sebacean form. "I had planned on communicating this to you all telepathically, but Sunistas saw through me. After the deputies opened fire, I had to concentrate on maintaining Aeryn's form. It wasn't easy, mimicking a dead body. It took all my concentration, so I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Well, you did a hell of a job." John looked toward Aeryn, part of his mind still expecting her to not be there. "I was getting ready to write your eulogy, Aeryn."  
  
Jool shook her head slowly. "If you're here, then who's laying in Aeryn's room?"  
  
Dari exchanged a look with Aeryn. "That's a hologram. I have a small holoprojector for times when I have to appear to be in two places at once. I scanned Aeryn into its memory and activated it after John left me in her room. By very slowly returning to my natural form, I was able to slide out of the hologram, then out of the room."  
  
John took a deep breath. "I'll somehow find it in my heart to forgive you for scaring the living hell outta me. You're gonna be the death of me, both of you!"  
  
Aeryn smiled for a microt, then looked grim. "I'll apologize later, John. Right now, we have other things to worry about."  
  
"Like Sunistas coming around one of these corners any microt now?" The frightened look on Jool's face deepened, bordering on sheer panic. "As soon as he does and sees us here with Dari, standing over two dead deputies, he's just going to start shooting."  
  
"Anyone have any ideas," Chiana said.  
  
"Start shooting when he comes around the corner," Aeryn suggested.  
  
"No. Maybe we can get through this without shooting." John turned over p0sibilities in his mind. A thin smile crossed his face. "I got it. Aeryn, get out of sight. You have to play dead for a little while longer. Dari, can you play dead?"  
  
"Play dead? You mean pretend I'm dead? I can do that. Why?"  
  
"Back home, we call it playing possum. Here's what we do."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sunistas slid to a stop as he rounded the corner. He looked down at the bodies of his two deputies, rage beginning to show on his face. He looked at John, who stood in the middle of the corridor, then at what looked like a puddle of clear liquid at his feet.  
  
"Crichton, what happened?  
  
John didn't answer for a microt. He just stared at Sunistas, his eyes cold and filled with hatred. "I came around the corner and found Dari fighting with this guy. She killed him. His partner thought I was working with her, so he tried to kill me. I out-drew him. Then I shot Dari. It's over with."  
  
He saw D'Argo frown and shake his head. John looked down the corridor as the other three deputies rounded the corner. "And here's the rest of the Keystone Cops. Dari's dead. Leave. Now."  
  
Sunistas waved two of the others over. "Prepare them for transport back to the ship. There is still the matter of the crimes, Crichton. You are still an unknown life form. Add to that aiding an unregistered alien, plus the death of my two deputies."  
  
"Oh frell that!" John drew his pulse pistol and aimed for Sunistas. He saw D'Argo raise his Qualta Rifle and knew the other deputies were taking aim for him. "We tried to play nice, but you don't wanna play at all, do you. Well, I've had it with you, this stretch of space, with everything!"  
  
John lowered the pistol and fired once into the deck. "You have ten microts to get off of Moya, or else the barrel's gonna go completely over Niagara! Trust me, that won't be pretty!"  
  
"He's right," D'Argo said. "The last time he lost control like this, he wiped out an entire village. And all because someone overcooked his meat. Given that you killed the woman he loved."  
  
"That's right. I'm a danger to myself and others. Hell, the way things have been going, I'm thinking of offing everyone then putting a bullet through my head, too." John fired again into the deck. "What're you waiting for? Get your ass movin', boy!"  
  
Sunistas held up his hands and took a step back. "All right, Crichton! We'll leave! There's no need for further loss of life. You're in charge here."  
  
"That's right! I'm in charge, and you will respect my authoritay! Pilot, as soon Sunshine and the boys are off Moya, starburst the hell out of this backwater dump!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Dari looked around the maintenance bay as Moya came out of starburst. "Well, it appears the time has come for goodbye."  
  
John nodded slowly as he and Aeryn escorted Dari to her ship. "Yeah, I guess it has. Where will you go from here?"  
  
Dari looked over her ship and frowned at the places the DRDs had executed repairs. "I'll have to put in someplace and put my ship back together again. Where are we?"  
  
"Pilot?"  
  
"We're in the vicinity of a commerce planet, named Varleshan. You should be able to have the necessary work done to your ship there."  
  
"Thank you, Pilot. I have to apologize again for the trouble I caused. If I had known the Shralasen were still in the area, I wouldn't have ever issued the distress call."  
  
"Too late to worry about it now. We made it through. No sense in dwelling on what might have been." Aeryn caught the annoyed look on John's face but chose for a microt to ignore it. "Where will you go now?"  
  
Dari shrugged. "I don't know. Someplace else, I suppose." She started up the ramp into her ship. "Goodbye. Clear skies to you. I'll say a prayer to Li'jha, goddess of the Eternal Water. Perhaps she'll watch over you."  
  
"Someone better. Take care." John watched the ramp raise up.  
  
As the hanger doors slid shut, John crossed his arms and leaned on a workbench. "Y'know, Aeryn, you still haven't apologized to me for making me think you were dead."  
  
"It was part of the plan, John. I didn't have time to tell you or anyone else. Still, you're right. I do owe you an apology."  
  
John nodded. "Yup."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know." John bit his lip, walked to Aeryn's side and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't we go up to the terrace and see what comes up?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
